Sibling Rivalry
by Runner043
Summary: Being an only child has it's advantages. Not that Kono would know about that.
1. Chapter 1

It's time for another Flangell re-write, Hawaii Five-0 style.

This one is from my story "Surprised", and as always, I've included as much of the original as I can. Obviously I have re-named this story, since the entire premis of the original surprise does not exist in this version. "Sibling Rivalry" suits this HF-0 version much better.

The original Flangell version of this story focused on Detective Jessica Angell and one of her four brothers, so in this version it will be Kono and a brother. It also contained a funny scene between Detecive Don Flack (who is 6'2" because that's how tall Eddie Cahill is) and a much shorter Detective. I've kept the scene and made it between Steve (6'1") and Danny (5'5").

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

Detective Danny Williams sat in the chair behind Steve's desk, no longer even caring why he had entered the room in the first place. Across from him sat Officer Kono Kalakaua. They were both in a sour mood. "I can't believe I screwed up like that." Kono finally spoke, verbally berating herself as she planted her elbows on the desk top and ran her hands thru her hair in frustration.

"It happens to the best of us, Kono." Danny replied trying to quelch his own sour mood and make her feel better. He pausing when she shot him a look, clearly his attempt did not work. "It does, and you know it. We can't all be on top of our game every time with every interrogation. Just let it go. We got him anyway. The CSI's have the evidence, and..."

"And now we have to wait longer to wrap this up." She said, cutting him off. "Wait, what am I saying? I'm outta here for the next few days, so you're gonna have to wrap this up." She signed heavily with guilt. "If I had just kept my mouth shut,..." She didn't finish.

"Don't worry about it. Lawyered up or not, it's all over but the paperwork." Danny said, seeing Steve approach. "Don't ask." He said, looking up to Steve.

"Well, if I'm not allowed to ask, whadda ya say you get out of my chair." Steve smirked at Danny, but noticing Kono had her head down on the desktop.

"Fine by me. Jeez, I feel like Edith Ann in this thing." Danny said. "How tall are you anyway?"

"Six-one. Now go back to your own seat, where you can reach the floor." Steve grinned back.

Kono's phone rang as Danny left and Steve reclaimed his seat. She checked the caller ID, then rolled her eyes and answered in Korean.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

Steve and Danny were stuck in traffic. "Jeez, how long can it take to get through an intersection?" Danny complained from behind the wheel. He'd managed to keep the keys away from his partner, but now they just sat there in the heavy traffic. Did this even qualify as getting to drive his own car, since they weren't moving?

"Chill out, Danny. Your whining won't change the light." Steve mumbled, not really paying attention to traffic.

"Ya know, since we're stuck in traffic and obviously not going anywhere any time soon, we might as well park, 'cause that's Kono's apartent building across there." Danny said, indicating the three story complex, "What do you say we go say 'hi', and maybe snag a beer from her fridge while this traffic clears?" He added with a smile.

Steve smirked in return, "Aside from the fact that we're on the clock,... she's not even there, Danny. She and Chin are still in Pupukea with their family."

Danny sighed heavily and leaned back further in his seat. Dang, a cold beer really sounded good right now since it was another blistering hot day in this pineapple infested hell hole. "Oh really?" Danny said, suddenly uncrossing his arms and leaning slightly forward in his seat.

Steve turned to see what Danny was looking at; Kono walking out the door of her apartment building with a guy. She headed down the steps towards the sidewalk but was stopped by the guy as he reached from behind her and grapped her arm. Steve and Danny just watched, confusion turning to concern as they saw Kono spin around quickly and jerk her arm free from the man's grip. Although they could not hear the verbal exchange, it was obvious that their words were being said in anger. Kono continued a few more steps before the man stopped her again, and again, she jerked her way free.

"Why doesn't she just deck the jerk?" Danny asked, as the car moved forward a bit in the lane of traffic.

"I don't know, Danny. She could kick his ass easy!" Steve insisted, glad they did not make it through the traffic light and had to wait longer. Their closer proximity gave them a better view as Kono reached the bottom step and was turning their direction.

Kono was now on the sidewalk, walking faster than normal, with the man still behind her, obviously trying to talk to her. But she was having no part of it.

"You think we should head over there? Give her a hand?" Danny asked, not taking his eyes off the scene before them.

"Yeah, you try that, Danny. Then she'll kick your ass, too." Steve replied, knowing it was true, but still concerned. It was all he could do to keep himself in his seat. "Why doesn't she just deck the guy? Put him in cuffs? Or at least a head-lock." Despite his own words, Steve was growing agitated at what he was watching.

Kono turned into the alley, the man still right behind her, when she suddenly stopped and turned to him. The verbal confrontation was obviously escalating as she had her finger now waving in his face and was yelling at him. The man began to pace and run his hands through his hair before yelling back at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Steve. I know Kono can handle herself, but it looks like this is getting pretty heated." Danny said as they both leaned heavily to one side to get a better view of what was happening in the alley.

But Steve didn't respond, he just jerked back in response to what he just watched happen; the man suddenly spun on his heels and backhanded Kono, all in one heavy move. Kono was standing so close to the building that when the impact against her jaw spun her around, her head collided with the immovable brick. Steve knew there was a terrible sound, even if he couldn't hear it. Kono slid to the ground.

That was enough. Danny turned on the red and blue lights before exiting the vehicle. He was running behind Steve, who was already crossing the intersection.

The man leaned over Kono, and grabbed hold of her shirt with both hands, he began shaking her as he yelled in her face. Steve could see her brown locks recoiling in response to the violent jerking movement and her arms hanging limply at her sides, but not understand the man's words over the pounding of his own heartbeat as he ran as fast as he could. The man drew his fist back and was mid-swing, in an obvious attempt to punch Kono in the face, when Steve's body few into his side hard and fast, knocking him over.

Steve and the man rolled on the ground as Danny arrived to tend to Kono who was conscious but very groggy and stunned. Steve soon had the man pinned against the brick wall with his fist drawn back when he heard Kono call out, "No! Don't hurt him!" Steve froze. "Don't hurt him. Please, don't hurt him." She said, almost begged, trying to get to her feet with Danny's help and one hand clutching the bleeding gash on her forehead.

Danny held onto Kono's arm as she steadied herself before stumbling over to the man who was attempting to remove his arms from Steve's hard grip. But Steve would not let go and pulled out his cuffs.

Danny and Steve wore the same stunned expression, neither hiding their confusion and barely hearing Kono's words, "He's... he's my brother." They looked at her and saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes before she lowered her head.

Danny indicated to Kono to ride in his car, as Steve handed her brother Kai off to an officer, who put him in the back seat of a police cruiser. They didn't want her to have to look at him right now.

Kono had her head leaning against the window with her eyes closed and an ice pack on her forehead. The ride to the precinct was quiet.

Kono stood in one of the few quiet halls of HPD's precinct as she watched Danny haul her brother off to booking, passing Steve who was approaching with Dr. Bergman. "I just want him to look at that gash on your forehead." Steve said, holding up a hand in anticipation of her protest. She relented.

"You will be fine, Officer Kalakaua." Dr. Max Bergman began, " You will have quite a headache for a while, but you will be fine. Ideally, you should have some subdermal sutures as well, but, these butterfly bandages will do." Bergman said, peeling off his gloves and rising from the chair.

"Thanks, Max." She said, patting his arm. "I know I don't make a very good patient."

"Take some Tylenol for the headache, but you get straight to the ER if it gets worse or you get dizzy. Okay?" He clarified before leaving.

Kono nodded and Steve shook his hand in thanks before turning to Kono. He sat in the chair vacated by Bergman and took a deep breath, "So, you wanna tell me what the hell just happened."

She nodded slowly, not raising her head, "Not here." She said.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

So, what was Kono and Kai's fight about?  
>You'll find out in the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2. It's time to figure out what Kai's issues are.

** HAWAII FIVE-0 **

Kono nodded and Steve shook his hand in thanks before turning to Kono. He sat in the chair vacated by Bergman and took a deep breath, "So, you wanna tell me what the hell just happened."

She nodded slowly, not raising her head, "Not here." She said.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

"Thanks." Kono said to Danny, as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her, then took a seat at the round table in their break room. She was glad they were here, instead of some coffee shop, as she didn't want the stares she would surely get with the huge goose egg on her forehead. A goose egg that was dark purple under the white butterfly bandanges. But she was mostly glad Chin was still on Pukuea and didn't have to listen to this, too.

Steve and Danny sat silently and patiently, each holding their own coffee cup in their hands and giving Kono all the time she needed to begin what they anticipated would be a painful explanation.

After several minutes she began, "I was at my parent's place yesterday. My sisters and I always meet there to go with them to the reunion. To our surprise, Kai showed up, too. He just, he just never does." she paused, still fidgiting with her coffee cup which she had been staring at, "He, uh,... he got into a lot of trouble back in his college days. Drugs and drinking, mostly. Dad and the rest of us got tired of bailing him out and listening to his excuses." She paused again, clearing her throat, still staring at the cup, "So, um, last night I went to get something out of my car and he tosses me his keys asking me to bring in his duffel bag while I'm at it. Typical bachelors car, I thought, full of dirty clothes and old food, so I wasn't surprised to find a McDonald's sack on top of the duffel bag. I went to move it and a needle stuck out the side of it."

"You didn't... " Steve and Danny both said suddenly.

"No. I didn't get stuck." She answered quickly and looked up at them for the first time. She appreciated their immediate concern for her. "But I did look in the sack." She paused and took a deep breath, "It was full of drugs. Just about everything you could imagine. Meth, cocaine, LSD blotters, just... everything. All I could think of was to get rid of that garbage that was ruining his life. So I took the sack. But I couldn't have it in my parent's house, or even on their property, and since Kai's car was parked out on the street... I hid it by the back tire. The next morning I left before anyone got up, taking the sack with me. I stopped at PPD and turned it in to be destroyed."

"What happened today?" Steve inquired, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Kai showed up at my door wanting his drugs back. I told him they were gone, and good riddance. But he went off about how they weren't his, some BS about how he was just holding them for some guy and was gonna be in trouble if he didn't give 'em back or pay up, which he couldn't. He didn't believe me, when I told him I didn't have them, that I'd turned them in." She shook her head and said, "Can you believe he thought I could just flash my badge and get them back? Stupid, this whole thing is just so stupid. We've all been warning him for years that if he didn't start making better choices in his life that it would eventually catch up to him."

"None of us can make others make wise decisions." Danny said, placing a hand on her arm.

She nodded, "I know. It's just... hard to watch someone you love do that to themselves. But,... but you've had practice at this, too. Haven't you? With Matt, I mean." Danny nodded. Yes, he'd been thru many of the same emotions with his brother.

Steve understood as well. He'd been through more than he'd ever talk about with his sister. "I believe it was you who said 'neither of us would ever know the advantages of being an only child'."

Danny looked up from his cell phone. A text indicating that Kai was through the booking process and waiting for them in the interrogation room.

"He ready?" Steve inqured. Danny nodded.

"Let's go." Kono said, rising from her seat, her coffee still untouched.

Both men shook their head, but it was Steve who spoke up, "Kono, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be there while we're interrogating him."

But his words obviously meant nothing, as Kono was already out the door.

** HAWAII FIVE-0 **

Chapter 3 will probably be posted on Friday


	3. Chapter 3

"Kono, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be there while we're interrogating him."

But his words obviously meant nothing, as Kono was already out the door.

**INTERROGATION ROOM ONE...**

"I already told you, the drugs weren't mine. I was holding on to them for someone, so I've either gotta give it all back or pay him for them, and now I can't do either one." Kai Kalakaua explained, again, through gritted teeth to Danny and Steve who were sitting across from him in the interrogation room.

It was uncanny to both Steve and Danny that this messed up young man in front of them could look so much like his obviously wiser sister, yet be so completely different in every other way.

"Yeah, yeah, you said that already. But did you really think that beating up your sister was going to help somehow?" Danny said in a voice that was both loud and angry, despite him trying to control his anger as the sickening image of Kono's head colliding with brick flashed in his mind again.

"An Assault Of A Police Officer charge isn't going to look good added to your record, Kai." Steve added, with the same image in his head.

"Ya gotta believe me. I didn't mean for it to end up like that. She just wouldn't listen! She wouldn't help me!" Kai said, now with a pleading tone in his voice.

"And what,... you thought she could just go in, flash her badge, and get your drugs back for you?" Steve asked sarcastically while quoting Kono.

"Look,..." Kai began, resting his elbows on the table and running his hands through his shaggy hair, "I didn't mean to hurt her. She's my sister, ya know. I even tried finding 'em when she wasn't there and everything."

Steve and Danny looked to each other, to see if the other knew what the man was talking about. Clearly neither did.

"When was this?" Danny asked. "She come home early or something."

"No, no. Last night. I went to her apartment last night, while she was gone. Ya know, to look for 'em. Thought I could just take 'em back and she'd never know. But I couldn't find 'em." Kai explained, still with a pleading tone in his voice.

Danny and Steve exchanged looks just before Kono, who had been watching through the window, came busting through the door. They immediately saw the look of rage on her face and both stood to block her from reaching her brother, but she pushed them out of the way.

"You?" She began yelling. Kai stood up and she quickly had him backed up against the wall, shaking her fist in his face. "You're the one who ram-sacked my apartment? Oh my God, you idiot! Damn you, Kai!" She continued yelling, alternating between English and Korean and began pacing a bit as Danny and Steve both stood watching and letting her vent. "How could you do this to me?" She got in his face again, "This is what we've all been trying to tell you, Kai; that your problems effect the rest of us."

"Kono,... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... " He mumbled ashamed, but she cut him off.

"Didn't mean to? Didn't mean to? You break into my home, where I'm supposed to feel safe, and you trash it and destroy my stuff." She screamed at him.

"I'll pay for it, Kon..." He began, but she cut him off again.

"Oh, you'll pay for it huh? You'll pay for my laptop that you broke? And you'll pay for my tv that you smashed? Huh? Tell me, Kai, how are you going to do that when you don't even have a job?" She said, rubbing it in his face. "And what about the things that can't be replaced, like Grandma's antique mirror that you shattered? What about Grandpa Kalakaua's painting that was cut up when you threw the frame off my book shelf? Some things can't be replaced, Kai, just like the relationships you're destroying!"

"Kono,... I'm sorry. I just, ya know, you weren't there and I needed to find where you'd hid it, and I just got carried away." He said, fumbling through the words.

"Weren't there? You think I wasn't there? I've got a news flash for ya, brah,... I! Was! There!" She screamed, getting in his face again as he cowered against the wall. She paused, taking deep breaths through gritted teeth. "I spent nearly an hour out on the fire escape, while you ram-sacked my apartment. I'd just gotten out of the shower when I heard you break in, but I couldn't get to my gun, so I had to go out the window and sit out there with wet hair in nothing but a damp towel while you tore my place apart. I spent the rest of the night on a cot in the Sleep Room here at the precinct because I didn't feel safe in my own apartment." She backed away slightly and began pacing before grabbing his shirt again, "Damn it, Kai! Did it ever occur to you that I'm a cop,... that I carry a gun,... that I could have blown your damn head off?" She yelled in his face and pulled her fist back for a punch.

Danny and Steve both instinctively took a step forward to stop her before noticing she had froze in that position.

"Go ahead, Kono." Jason said in a surprisingly calm, low voice. "Just do it. You could kick my ass without even breaking a sweat. Just do it and get it out of your system. We both know I deserve it."

Kono slowly lowered her fist and took a step back, "No. I won't. Not because I can't, but because I refuse to let you have this kind of effect on me." The rest of her words to him were spoken in Korean in a surprisingly calm and low voice. Then she turned and walked out of the room.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

****  
>Will things smooth out between the siblings?<br>You'll find out in chapter 4, which will probably be posted on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go ahead, Kono." Jason said in a surprisingly calm, low voice. "Just do it. You could kick my ass without even breaking a sweat. Just do it and get it out of your system. We both know I deserve it."

Kono slowly lowered her fist and took a step back, "No. I won't. Not because I can't, but because I refuse to let you have this kind of effect on me." The rest of her words to him were spoken in Korean in a surprisingly calm and low voice. Then she turned and walked out of the room.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

It's two days later and the goose egg on Kono's forehead has diminished greatly, the bruise now has a yellow tint to indicate the healing process, there is only one butterfly bandage needed,... oh, and her brother is out on bail.

Chin and Steve were at a scene when they heard the call on the radio about an officer involved disturbance at the tattoo parlor. "Hey, I know that place. That's the tattoo parlor one of my cousins owns." Chin told Steve as his truck whipped around, lights and sirens now on.

"Come on, Kono, ya gotta help me." Kai pleaded again.

"Is that why you came here, Kai? Because I'm not helping you, and you know it." Kono replied, trying to calm her brother down without giving in. It was obvious he was very high on something and was bordering on another violent outburst.

Danny was already on the scene. He and Sargent Duke Lukela were inside the lobby of the tattoo parlor when Chin and Steve arrived. The all watched Kono and her brother, who were close by, but on the other side of the glass display case that made up the front counter. Kai's moods were swinging like a pendolum, as his words alternated between pleading for his sister's help and screaming obscenities at her for not helping him. Kono was verbally doing her best to try to keep him calm, yet had to physically restrain him a few times to keep from getting hit, again.

Chin was doing a good job at talking to his cousin and explaining that his sister couldn't help him and that he was just making things worse, and Kono was very grateful at the moment that he hadn't stayed in Pupukea for as long as originaly planned. Despite their age difference, Kai and Chin had been close growing up and Kono noticed that her brother seemed to calm down when Chin talked to him. Bless Chin and his calming ways on people.

As Kai's mood swung again, he suddenly grabs Kono's left arm and twists it behind her back as he throws her onto the glass display counter. She is now face down on the case with her brother pinning her arm behind her. She's not sure which is worse, being in this position, or letting her brother catch her off-guard like that. As Chin continues talking to Kai, trying to calm him down, again, he slowly approaches the counter. But Kai is not calming down this time, and to make a point of being the one in control, he tightens his grip on his sister's arm and jerks it up.

Steve nearly lost it at the sound of his team mate's arm being broken, or dislocated, or whatever that horrible noise was. He could see her whole body shaking as her forehead rests on the glass, and her right hand was in a white-knuckled grip on the counter's edge. She was doing everything she could to keep from screaming. She slowly raised her head, making close eye-to-eye contact with Chin. They could all see her lower lip quivering and her eyes watering because of the pain.

Steve wanted more than anything to pull out his gun and just shoot Kai. But he had another idea and slipped away and went down the hall, trying to reach the side door and get in without being seen by him.

Kono was watching Steve quietly slip away in the perfreal of her vision when suddenly her brother grabbed her hair and jerked her head back in the process of pulling her off the counter and away from Chin and Danny, who he was suddenly suspicious of.

"Come on, Kai, you said yourself that you don't want to hurt your sister." Danny said, in a low and calm voice, trying to reason with him.

"Shut up!" Kai yelled back, "Just shut up!" And with that he pulled a small hand gun out of his back pocket.

Kono knew about the side door and assumed that's where Steve was headed. But he'd left for the hall before Kai had pulled the gun, so he wouldn't know about the danger. She had to find a way to warn him, but her left arm was hanging useless at her side and Jason still had a tight grip on her hair and now a gun. But she had a plan.

"Put it down, Kai." She ordered him. But he just shook his head in stubborn refusal. "Put the gun down, Kai!" she began yelling over and over again, very loudly.

She knew her yelling was only making her brother more agitated, but she needed Steve to hear her and not come through the door and get shot. So she kept it up.

Finally Kai was so agitated he grabbed even tighter on her hair and flung her face-first into the glass door of a tall curio cabinet. This sent blood gushing from the re-opened gash on her forehead and a new one on her lip. Kai pulled hard enough on her hair again to extract her head from the cabinet. She was seriously dazed and fought to remain conscious and on her feet, but soon stumbled and fell, taking them both to the floor.

Kai was trying to get up off the floor as Steve came busting through the side door and knocked him over again, sending the gun sliding across the floor.

As soon as the cuffs were on Kai, he was handed off to Sargeant Duke Lukela, who agressivly drug the young man out the front door. Truth be told, Lukela would have liked nothing more than to have stopped at the door - which had glass in it - and send this punk's head right through it. You don't mess with a fellow officer, you don't mess with Five-0, and you sure as hell don't mess with Kono. Lukela was rather pleased at his own self control as he shoved Kai into the back seat of the waiting squad car.

Meanwhile, Steve and Danny went to Kono's side where Chin already was.

"I think you're going to need stitches this time, Cuz." Chin said, taking in the blood coming from her cuts.

"I agree." Steve chimed in as he knelt down, since she was still sitting on the floor. "But I'm more concerned about a concussion." He added. "Hey, Kono, I need you to listen to me." She focused on him and nodded. "I want you to look to the left, moving only your eyes." She did, mostly to humor the overprotective men that were her ohana. "Now look to the right." And when she did, he grabbed her left wrist, rotated it outward, and folded it up to her shoulder, effectively popping her elbow back in place." Kono jerked hard at the sudden pain. "Sorry." He apologized, "But it's best when you don't know it's coming or it just makes it worse." She shot her boss an angry look.

Chin took his cousin to the ER while Steve and Danny dealt with the crime scene and Kai Kalakaua.

**THE END**

a/n: in case that seem like an awkward place to end the story, or like there is no conclusion, please keep in mind that this re-write is just a section of a much longer original story.

My next Flangell re-write will be from "The Mask"... what happens when Kono disappears from a crime scene?


End file.
